A Mortal Can Still Say He's Immortal
by SavL7
Summary: No one can escape death.


End of Series/End of Immortality

_A/N: Do not own Naruto. So I was thinking about all my SakuraxMadara fanfiction and how I haven't updated them in a while. (In all honesty I probably won't update them for a few more months because school and internship is draining.) But I was thinking about the endings. Do I want Sakura and Madara to be together or do I not. While I love the pairing I see issues with a happy ever after storyline. But then again I'm just realistic and dont believe in happy ever after. Anyways I was also thinking about how the Naruto series is coming close to an end and we all know Madara is going to lose :(. and well this oneshot is just a combination of these two ideas. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He stared upwards at the white puffy cloud as it blurred into the light blue sky. It was a warm day, but his skin felt cold. He felt the sweat glazed across his body and clothes. The gentle air seeming to make it freeze on him. He couldn't believe it. He heard gurgling and tasted iron in his mouth. His tongue felt the sticky substance threatening to choke him. He noticed a small stream of it dripping down his cheek. He wanted to wipe it away, but his hands felt heavy as if boulders were holding them down. He couldn't believe it. His sight was becoming white with light and he closed his eyes. Pain. That's what he felt. Utter pain. As he attempted to breath through his clogged throat he felt his lungs scream. Pain. He felt his heart beating in a panic, but it only increased the pain. He couldn't believe it. He felt a shadow loom over his face. His body felt tired and protested, but he opened his eyes. He saw blue. A set of blue eyes with determination written into them stared down at him. Blonde fluff fell from his face and his thin lips moved making the whisker like marking on his face move as well. He wasn't sure what he was saying. His ears felt mute, but then his strong voice invaded his sense. "It's over, Madara."

He couldn't believe it. He was so close to his goal. He only needed one more piece and it was staring down at him right now. How did this pathetic loud mouth beat him? How did he lose to a brat? He had lived over his lifespan only to die to this…this fox! A large smile of hope appeared on the blonde's face. It made him look like some hero. He scoffed inwardly. It reminded him of some bad tvshow where he was the bad guy and this stupid child was the hero destined to save us all. Pathetic. Life shouldn't be like some show because there aren't any bad or good guys. Yet here he was in a puddle of his own blood with Naruto Uzumaki standing over him in triumph. He couldn't believe it.

He heard giggling. Her giggling. He couldn't move his head, but he wanted to see her. He forced his neck to turn which felt like pushing a high current river upstream. But as his view changed she came into his sights. Her small petite frame was wrapped nicely in her usual red vest and black spandex attire. Her large smile showed off her perfectly white teeth. Her short pink hair was lightly being teased by the wind, and her eyes…Her green eyes stared at him with compassion and humor. She was beautiful. And he was now positive he was dying.

A playful small side smile appeared on her lips. "Irony, you picture me when you're about to die," she said closing her eyes and shaking her head in a this-has-to-be-a-joke sort of way.

He could still taste the blood in his mouth, but for some reason he heard his voice when he attempted to speak. "It only makes sense to picture the ones you love when you're about to die," he said raggedly and tired. Even thinking the words made him exhausted.

Her green eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Love? You're the one who killed me," she said skeptically.

He swallowed. He wasn't sure if it was in attempts to keep the blood down or to control the new pain he felt in his heart. The hallucination felt to real it disturbed him. "I would have made you my Queen," he stated.

"You would have killed my best friend," she glared but then paused and continued, "Funny cause he ended up killing you."

He smirked at her sarcastic remark. Even in the hallucination she was still the same old Sakura. "Sakura, I love you," he whispered.

"I know you do. You might not say it a lot, but I know. It's unfortunate that we had different ideals…unfortunate we were on different sides," she said appearing tired as well. She began walking over to him in a slow pace. He watched as her hips swayed lightly to side to side.

It hurt seeing her. It reminded him of how she looked before. Pale. Green eyes glossed over. Lips cracked. Pink hair darker. Cold skin. The blood. "Why did you attempt to kill me, Sakura?" he asked. Remembering her hand along his chest as he slept. Feeling her warm chakra pulsing into him then feeling it go cold. If he had actually been asleep he might have died…but maybe it would have been better to die under her hands instead of the nine tails.

She knelt down next to him. Her hand traced along his cloak and unbuttoned it. She looked at the wound and frowned. She brought her hands up to heal it but nothing came. She was a hallucination after all. She then looked back at him with a large smile. He saw the water in her eyes as she attempted to hold back tears, "You'll be okay. You will. It's not that bad."

"Sakura, I will die," he stated, "Answer the question."

Her face loosened a tear gliding down her cheek. "Does it really matter?" she asked.

He was tired of her dodging it. He wanted to know. "Yes," he said.

Her green eyes continued to stare at him before she sighed and closed them. She placed her hands over her lap in a relaxed manner. "I-I love my village. It's my home and my family, and you were attempting to destroy it. I tried to talk you out of it. I tried to convince you against it, but you didn't care. The only option was to stop you. So I tried…but I couldn't do it. I had my hand there and couldn't force myself to stop your heart. You woke up, though, and the look in your face was devastating. I could see the hurt, the betrayal. I had never felt so guilty or horrible in my life. I wanted you to kill me," she said quietly. She then smiled a small smile and looked at him from underneath her eyelashes, "You did always give me what I want."

The pain. It was even worst. He felt guilt drowning his body. He hadn't wanted to kill her. He wanted to be with her forever, but he couldn't trust her. He couldn't give up his plan for a woman. Yet as he stared into her deep jaded eyes he wish he would have. He reached out to touch her face. It felt soft as his large hand cupped her cheek. Her face nuzzled against his hand as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. She was beautiful. Her eyes gazed at him with a smile as her own finger reached out to touch his face only to be tracing his mask.

She smirked, "How appropriate for you to die in your mask."

He smirked himself. It had always been her joke about loving the mask more then her. Her finger traced along the circular curves as if memorizing.

"Izuna did make it," he reminded her.

"Yes, I know. You've always been strange when it came to loving people. Your brother was obviously no exemption," she smiled.

He smiled too. This woman was probably the only person who would ever know him. She unclicked the mask off his face and put it down. Her eyes then glued themselves to him just as his eyes couldn't pull away from her face. She glanced downwards self consciously then looked back to him with a tinge of anger and said, "I want you know something. You are a flawed man. You are self-centered, power-hungry, manipulative, arrogant, and bossy. I love you."

He smirked, "Sakura, you are cute when you're angry."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips turned into a tense straight line, "I say I love you and all I get is a 'you're cute.'"

He chuckled a little bit, "I already said I loved you."

She smiled and then leaned in to kiss him. His hand caressed her soft face as their lips slowly met. He felt warm and content. But when he pulled away her images was floating away in the wind being pulled apart into small cherry blossoms. He felt his body getting pulled back to the ground and the numbing pain returned.

His eyes once again met Naruto's face so he closed them.

"This was for you, Sakura-chan," he heard the boy say.

The boy would never understand.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he whispered his final thoughts and let the pain of being mortal take him to the end.


End file.
